The Colors Of A Rainbow
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: A Friendship Is Witchcraft fic. A reasonably intelligent pegasus with pretty good eyesight who puts up a ruse to protect her only child? A look at the real Rainbow Dash and the lengths to which she'll go to protect Scootaloo. All of Twilight's friends have something to hide, and Rainbow laments that their act is the only way to keep her dangerous attention away from them. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Friendship Is Witchcraft.

**The Colors Of A Rainbow  
**

Rainbow Dash's heart ached as she peered into the room that was shamefully hidden away in her house. Even a decade later, no one could ever know about this room or the the truth about the one who lived here. The rest of the house was simple and plain, just how she wanted - she needed - to be seen by the outside world. The blank, gray basement was in stark contrast to the lavish room it held. This room was full of life. Toys lining the walls, a small library of children's books, a closet full of the latest foal-wear and carefully set by the window, a simple but deeply beloved scooter with a helmet sitting on the bars. Propped up against the wall, near the that scooter, was a bed with one occupant sleeping under the purple covers.

Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash pushed back the tears when they started to distort her sight. In truth, her vision was perfect, not that anyone had to know that. All part of the ruse. A ruse that Rainbow Dash was sick of playing; pretending to be blind, acting like a complete idiot, inserting her name into everything she said like a blasted smurf? It was all very taxing, but what left her heartbroken was how she was forced to treat her own filly. But it all had to be done. If she could keep up the hapless, blind moron act, if she could convince Twilight that she was nothing more than a depth-less one-denominational character, she knew that murder-happy unicorn would let them be.

Everyone else might have been brave enough to walk on eggshells around Twilight, but Rainbow couldn't risk it. Her parents disowned her when she bore an illegitimate foal to a stallion she didn't even know (and never heard from again in fact) calling her a disgrace and embarrassment to them. She had no siblings, no other relatives, she couldn't lose Scootaloo, they were all each other had left.

Scootaloo was in on the act. At home, Rainbow adored the filly and showered her with love and attention, but out in public, they both knew that Rainbow couldn't knowledge her. Scootaloo thought it was a game. It was never odd to her that during the day she was made to pretend she lived alone in a tree house, or why her mother always chastised her when they got home for repeating her fake speech-pattern. It's funny how precious a child's innocence is, and Dash planned to allow her girl to be innocent and happy for as long as she could. Rainbow Dash knew if she could keep Twilight thinking that she was a harmless idiot, she probably wouldn't go after them. And she had to protect her little Scootie.

Only Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie knew about Rainbow's not being completely stupid, as she knew all about all of their secrets. If people knew about Fluttershy's half-dragon blood, she'd be treated no different than a full-blooded dragon. Applejack's reputation as a remorseless assassin would be destroyed if anyone found out that her so-called sister was really a surviving baby from the war that she took pity on and brought home to raise herself. Pinkie's portal would probably get her jailed or maybe even killed and Rarity would be heartbroken if Sweetie Belle's...well, they just called it a condition - came into public attention and she was taken away. It was basically a Five-way agreement of "I won't tell if you won't."

Rainbow was yanked from her thoughts by a giggle. Scootaloo was smiling in her sleep. Dash smiled as she shut the door gently and went upstairs to bed. Keeping with the idiotic motif of her house, her only bed was the couch in her living room. Luckily Twilight was too trusting - or was she just careless - to install cameras in their houses. Wasn't she?

* * *

Review.


End file.
